Something's Wrong
by Luffyfan100
Summary: Something is wrong Jack Frost is able to be seen heard and touched by normal people who don't believe in him. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

The next thing Jack felt was a sharp pain that penetrated his skull. His hands clutched his head, 'it hurt so badly.' What was happening? Within less than a minute the pain in his head began to subside as the world around him went black.

* * *

"Oh, James that was great," smiled Ellie as she walked down the road next to her husband.

They had just been to see 'Pitch Perfect,' at the cinemas. James smiled at his wife as he reached down to hold her hands. "So where do you want to go to eat?"

"Hmmm, let me … Oh my gosh, James look!"

"What is it?" asked her husband as he looked in the direction that she was pointing. As he followed her gaze, he saw she was pointing at the lake not far from the road. It was the middle of winter and the pond was frozen over.

As he looked, his eyes widened as they fell on what Ellie was pointing at. In the middle of the bank of the pond, was the figure of a boy.

James walked of the road heading followed closely by Ellie, as he headed down to the pond. "Hey are you alright?" called out James as he got closer. There was no response. When they reached the edge of the pond they could see the boy was unconscious as he lay on the ice in the middle of the pond.

James looked at his wife and then back at the boy as his carefully stepped onto the ice. When he reached the boy he bent down next to him. As he looked closer the by couldn't have been more than 16 probably about the same age as his son Ivan. He had white hair and his skin was pail. He was wearing a blue hoody that had frost all through it, he also wore thin brown pants, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

'He must have frozen,' thought James. Then looking closer he saw that the boy was breathing, his chest was going up and down. "His alive!" he yelled back to his wife as he reached down to the boy. The boy's skin was cold to the touch.

James bent down as he scooped the boy up in his arms. "What are we going to do?" asked his wife when her husband reached the back with the boy in his arms.

"Our houses is just around the corner, so I think we'll take him there, we should call a doctor, and in the meantime try and get him warmed up, he is on the verge of freezing."

Ellie gave a small sigh, that was the end of their date. She looked down at the boy in her husband's arms. Ellie smiled her mother instincts kicked in. "Well let's get going." She said as her and James headed towards their house.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, James and Ellie arrived at their house, heading straight in Ellie went to grab the phone to call the doctor.

"Hey what's up, your night finished already?" asked their (15 year old) daughter Brianna as she looked up from the tv that she was watching with her brothers Ivan (16 years old) and Michael/Mike (13 years old). Then she saw her dad walk in with a boy unconscious in his arms.

"I need you guys to move from the couch, I'm going to put him there for now." Said their father as he walked over to them.

"Dad what happened?" asked Brianna.

"Who is he?" asked Mike.

"Your mum and I found him unconscious in the middle of a frozen pond." Replied their father as he laid him down on the couch. "Brianna could you go get some warm blanks," his daughter nodded as she turned and ran upstairs to get what he had requested.

"And Ivan do you mind getting some of your clothes, we need to change him out of these, they have frost all through them."

"Sure dad."

* * *

Brianna sat on an arm chair that was stationed just to the left of the couch that the boy was asleep on. She pretended to be reading a book, but the truth was she couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked just a bit older than her. He was also extremely attractive and his white hair just added to it. 'Though, it is most likely been dyed.'

"I wonder what he was doing in the middle of a frozen pond," her brother Ivan whispered as he sat of the arm of the chair in which Brianna was sitting. "So what did the Dr. Bennett say?" (Dr. Bennett had just left 15 minutes ago, after Ellie had called him. Dr Bennett was also a friend as his family and the Petries were quite close.)

"He said that he should be fine and that he needs to be kept warm as we have to try and get his temperature up, he also said he will be back to check up on him sometime tomorrow."

* * *

Jamie Bennett was just heading to bed when he heard his dad get home.

"So what was it?" Jamie heard his mum as ask. (Jamie was standing on the stairs)

"Ellie and James found this kid lying on a frozen pond unconscious," replied Chris. "Though the kid is lucky to be alive, his temperature was below freezing, from the looks of it though he should be alright; I will be going around to check on him again tomorrow."

"How do you think he got to be in the lake?"

"I don't know, though according to James all he was wearing was a blue hoody and some brown pants, he had no shoes."

At this Jamie's ears perked up. 'it couldn't be.'

"Hey dad, what did he look like?" asked Jamie coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jamie didn't know you were still up."

"He should be in bed," said his mother as she crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow.

"I was just heading there," Jamie stated in his defence, "I just heard you talking. So what did his look like?" asked Jamie a second time.

"Well he looked to be about 16 the same age as Ivan; he was also fairly pail, probably because of the cold. Though, the strangest thing was his hair."

"His hair?" asked Sarah (Jamie's mum).

"Yeah it was white. I mean really white. At first I thought it was dyed but I looked a little closer and it actually looked like it might be his natural colour."

Jamie's eyes widened. It sounded just like Jack, but it couldn't be Jack could only be seen by those who believed, and he was pretty sure that his dad didn't believe. Then again it could be someone else with a very similar description to Jack's.

"White hair? It does sound interesting. So you said you were going to go and see this boy again tomorrow?" asked Sarah.

Chris nodded.

"Can I come with you dad?" asked Jamie. He had to confirm whether it was Jack or not.

Chris looked at his son. "Sure, why not."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed as he woke up was that it was really, really hot. He felt like he was suffocating. Forcing his eyes open. Jack noticed that he was lying on a couch covered in thick blankets. 'Where was he,' Thought Jack as he pushed the hot blankets off his body. Looking around he noticed he was in a living room of someone's house. 'How did he get here?'

As he continued to look around his eyes fell on the girl asleep in the arm chair with a book in her hands. She looked to be around 15, she had long chocolate brown hair that hung loosely over her shoulders, and she also had on some cotton long-sleeved fairy pyjama with matching pants. 'She was quite pretty' thought Jack.

Then Jack noticed his own clothes. He wasn't wearing his usual blue hoody and brown pants, instead he was dressed in a red pyjama shirt, and long blue pyjama pants. 'Where did my clothes go?' More importantly where was his staff.

Wait where was his staff?! Jack began to franticly look around for his staff. It was nowhere to be seen. Okay he had to calm down. Where was he before he woke up here? Thinking back he remembered that he had been down at the pond where he had drowned 300 years earlier. It was there when his head started to hurt and he pasted out. Jack had no idea what had happened, he hadn't felt pain like that since he has been immortal.

His staff must have been back at the lake. He had to go.

Standing up Jack began to move towards the door.

Brianna woke up to see the boy was gone from the couch. She stood up, looking around and spotted him just as had managed to reach the front door. "Hey wear are you going?" The boy looked up at her; there was obvious confusion on his face.

"Wait, you can see me?" asked the boy.

"Of course I can see you." Said Brianna now also slightly confused. "What do you think you are doing anyway, you need to be sleeping and get warm, that is what Dr. Bennet said."

"Dr. Bennet?"

"Yes well he is a friend of the family and he had come by to take a look at you while you were passed out, and he said that you need lots of sleep."

"I'm sorry I have to go," said the boy turning back to the door.

"You can't," said Brianna as she moved closer to him. 'Gosh his blue eyes were gorgeous.' "You nearly froze to death, and it is even colder outside now, and you are not even wearing any shoes."

Jack looked down at his feet and then back up at her. "I left something at the lake," he responded.

"Can't you get it tomorrow?"

They both then turned as footsteps where heard coming down the stairs. It was Brianna's father.

"I thought I heard you guys, what are you doing up?"

"Dad, he wants to go back outside, he says he left something at the lake."

James looked at the boy. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now thank you, but I must go now."

"No," James shook his head, "It is too cold at the moment and you also need to sleep. Don't worry tomorrow I will take you back to the lake to get what it is that was left there."

The boy seemed to be thinking about it.

"Where is your home by the way? Where are your parents?"

Jack fidgeted, he hesitated then answered, "My parents are dead."

Brianna felt a wave of pity run through her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her parents.

"Okay well, my name is James Petrie," he said extending his hand out to the boy, "this is my daughter Brianna; the rest of the family is still asleep."

"My names Jack Fr… uh Overland," replied Jack taking the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Jack, well we will talk more in the morning right now you need to get some sleep. You too Brianna."

Brianna watch Jack, he looked like he was about to run. James saw it too. "I'll pull out a mattress and sleeping bag and keep you company down here, okay Jack."

Jack sighed; there really didn't seem much of a way out of this at the moment. Maybe after James falls asleep he could sneak off.


End file.
